Love Pills - Side Stories
by Ling Mao
Summary: Goes along with the story "Love Pills" - Stories of the dates and the building of Akane & Ranma's relationship- ***New Mini Story added*** 'Sweet Dreams'
1. First Date

=============  
=============  
Love Pills - Side Stories  
Story 1: "First Date"  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start:5-12-2001  
Finish:5-14-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
Notes: This is suggested to be read after chapter at least chp 2, if not 3. This takes places in the middle of chapter 3. There are no spoilers if you haven't read it, but being that they chapters aren't that long, you might as well read it ahead of time. Just incase your wondering where Ranma suddenly got guts, or something of that sort.  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda sign  
" " = Spoken  
=============  
=============  
  
Akane nervously looked around as Ranma grabbed her hand and lead   
her forward. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean... I've finally   
won... but I just can't stop feeling so awkward...  
  
"Alli-oop." Ranma said as he scooped Akane by the waist and   
carried her off.  
  
"R-Ranma! What are you doing!" shouted a frustrated Akane.  
  
"It's faster this way." He winked at Akane and continued to hop   
on the rooftops. Akane's scream could be heard as Ranma speed up.  
  
Ranma's feet barely made a sound as he made a prefect landing.   
Carefully he released his grasp on Akane.  
  
Huff...Huff Akane held onto the fabric which rest on her   
heaving chest. Perspiration dripped from her forehead.  
  
"Gah! Ranma I nearly had a heart attack. You were going so fast."  
  
"I couldn't help it Akane. I'm just so excited!" He smiled at   
Akane.   
  
ThUmP It's not your speed that's making my heart race...  
  
The trees were in full bloom. The ground was coated in pink   
petals, which fell from the branches above. Flowers popped up in bunches   
and were being attacked by the insects. Red, blue, yellow, green, the   
park was an explosion of colors. The paved walk way was lined with   
sporadic benches and went around in a circle. Bicyclers occasionally   
whizzed, startling the birds that were crowding the crumbs the people   
dropped.  
  
"So, Ranma... what did you have planned to do? (did you plan   
anything?)"  
  
"Of course I did. I wouldn't want our first date to go bad"  
  
"Really Ranma... You mean you actually did plan it?"   
  
"Yeah of course. I planned that we'd go to the park!"  
  
"And..."  
  
"And...?  
  
"Do..."  
  
"Do...?" Akane began to get frustrated.  
  
"What did you plan to do?" Akane said, trying to suppress the   
beginning of her anger.  
  
"umm... I dunno what do you want to do?" Akane gave a fault face.  
  
"RANMA! I thought you said you had it planned."  
  
"Sure, I told you we were going to the park." Akane let out a   
disgruntled pout.  
  
"Your hopeless. I don't know why I bothered." She spun around to   
walk back, but Ranma grabbed her arm.  
  
"W-wait Akane! Please don't go. I promise I'll make it fun..."   
Ranma desperately said. His eyes gleamed with the same shine as a puppy.  
Argh...how am I suppose to say no... Akane turned and sighed as if she   
was forced to say it.  
  
"Fine..." Ranma clapped his hands together.  
  
"Good... umm... you hungry? Lets get something to eat." Akane   
just nodded and followed Ranma.  
  
They sat quietly under the shade of a cherry tree. They both   
leaned against the tree. Ranma sat less than a foot away from her. Akane   
looked around somewhat nervously.   
  
"What's wrong Akane?" He took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"I...ahh... I feel so... weird...with you..." Ranma frowned. "No   
it's not like... I don't like being with you... I just feel kinda   
guiltily... I guess." And indeed she did. The eyes of the few people who   
were in the park frightened her. She was afraid that they would laugh at   
her or berate her for being with Ranma. No... she knew better... Yes, she   
was afraid. A little of it came from the stares, but mostly she was   
afraid of Ranma. She was afraid of what he would do or say. She was   
afraid of rejection. She was afraid she was dreaming.  
  
"You don't feel sick do you?" He leaned in and felt her forehead.   
  
ThUmP So close His breaths tickled the skin on her cheek and   
she reddened.  
  
"No fev- oh wait, your temperature seems to have suddenly went up  
some." He looked down at Akane then smiled. Akane hopped that the red had  
not shown on her face. Ranma moved his head closer and lined his lips up   
near Akane's ears.  
  
"You know... you're pretty cute when you're blushing" He   
whispered. This only caused the red to deepen. Ranma chuckled a little.   
Akane stiffened. What to do - What to do Ranma moved his arms so that   
one was on each side of Akane. His arms held most of his weight. Akane   
still leaning on the tree, now had Ranma's face practically mashed into   
hers. Ranma began to move in closer, his lips parted.  
  
Akane felt powerless under his gaze. She squinted her eyes and   
turned her head to the side as if she was about to be punished. Ranma   
noticed this and paused, then kissed her lightly on the nose and sat back  
down. Akane's face was still squished when she noticed that there had   
been a loss of heat. She opened her eyes and found Ranma calmly sitting   
next to her as he had been before. Akane let out a secret sigh of relief.  
It was silent. Ranma quickly munched at the rest of his meal.  
  
"It's ok Akane... We don't have to do anything that you don't   
want to." Akane looked at Ranma.  
  
"Ranma... thank you..." Ranma simply smiled.  
  
"I'd do anything for someone I loved."  
  
Ranma stood up and brushed the petals off his pants.  
  
"Lets go home Akane." Akane nodded and reached for his hand. It   
touched and Ranma grabbed hold, gently helping her up, but not letting   
go.  
  
There it began. The barriers slowly came crumbling down. Akane   
thought to herself. Perhaps he wasn't lying... A bird jumped and   
flapped its wings. It went towards the sun, and vanished into the suns   
bright light. Like a caged bird finally set free, she felt her heart   
begin to fly high to somewhere unknown. But it felt good. Even if the   
dangers were unknown. For the heart is a strange thing. It is not   
controlled by nature, nor by the mind of its owner. The heart runs on its  
own, and does what it feels. The walls crumbed and the weight lightened.   
It was time. The heart must be set free.  
  
-------------  
Notes: Yes I know, its not really WAFFY, but remember this is the first date after the pill was swallowed and they are building a new relationship. Anyways... other side stories will (or I will try to make them) more waffy. Please tell me what you think... Thanks a bunch... P.S. For those of you who have read the story, fear not Akane & Ranma fans, every thing has it's good & evil... ^_^ 


	2. Sweet Dreams

===============  
===============  
Love Pills - Side Stories  
Story 2: "Sweet Dreams"  
By Ling Mao  
  
Start:5-15-2001  
Finish:5-31-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akane screamed as she clutched tightly onto   
Ranma who sat next to her. She screamed again as they rushed down the tracks of the  
roller coaster. Akane's weight pushed against Ranma as they made a turn and went   
back up, only to have Akane scream again as they speed down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Akane grabbed hold of the side rails as she exited the cart. Ranma chuckled  
at the site.  
  
"Akane, honestly, if you knew you were going to be scare, why did you say   
you didn't want to go." Akane glared at Ranma.  
  
"I'm WASN'T scare. I was shocked." Again Ranma chuckled and grabbed onto   
Akane's arm, giving support.   
  
"Of course. Where to next." Akane pointed in some direction, and off they   
went. Through the amusement park along with cotton candy, oversized dolls, highly   
decorated booths, everything and more. Content children wandered the park, dragging   
their tired, but excited parents. Laughter of friends filled people's bellies with   
joy until they could laugh no more, and tears of happiness fell from their eyes.   
Families huddled closely and enjoyed their relaxing time as a whole, a unit.   
Couples held hands and overloaded each other with googley eyes, shared candy, and   
sometimes lame, but cute and well-meant, attempts at winning prizes for their   
significant other.  
  
"Hey look over there!" Ranma said pointing to one of the booths.  
  
"Step right up, step right up! Get your prizes here!" Ranma dragged Akane   
to the shouting man.  
  
"Ah, look what we have here. Would you like to try to win a prize for your   
little lady?" The man spoke, winking to Akane. Ranma rolled up his sleeves and held  
his arm up in the air, holding with him a shiny 100-yen coin, which glimmered in   
the sun's light.  
  
"Let's do this." Ranma said, and in a quick swoop, he slammed his hand down  
onto the counter of the booth. He removed his hand to reveal he had chosen the   
block labeled 'RS'.  
  
"Here we go!" The man spun the wheel, allowing it to spin loudly as it   
clashed with the small pointer on the side.  
  
Tick-Tick--Tick---Tick----Tick-----Tick  
  
"Aw to bad, it landed on 'TK'."  
  
"Again!" Ranma shouted, slamming another coin onto the counter, this time   
choosing 'AT'.  
  
Tick-Tick--Tick---Tick----Tick-----Tick  
  
"And it's on... 'NT', sorry kid."  
  
"Again!"  
  
---  
The wheel spun for what seemed like the millionth time. Night began to   
rise, and early stars started to glow.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it was 'RH'."  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
"Ranma, don't you think that's enough?" scolded Akane.  
  
"But I feel lucky about this one, I swear."  
  
"Yeah sure you do... Just like the time before that, and the time before   
that..."  
  
Tick-Tick--Tick---Tick----Tick-----Tick  
  
"And it's... 'AS' looks like we have a winner!" Ranma clapped his hands   
together screaming 'Yatta'.  
  
"SEE Akane, I told you so!" Akane just sighed as the man handed Ranma his   
prize.  
  
"Here Akane, this is for you." Akane stood from her slumped form to see   
Ranma handing her a doll.  
  
"Thank you Ranma." She held it up. It was a doll of a boy with a braid.   
"It's so cute." Ranma smiled as Akane hugged her new possession.  
  
"Come on Akane, we better get on the other rides, before it's too late."   
Akane nodded and followed Ranma. The two ran around the theme park, jumping on to   
as many rides as possible, but too soon were rides closing for the night, and too   
soon were Ranma and Akane out of rides.  
  
Sigh  
  
"I'm pooped. We ran around the whole place!"  
  
"Wait there's one more thing. Come on." Akane dragged alone behind.  
  
Ranma stopped in front of a small boarding area.  
  
"What are we doing Ranma?"  
  
"The ferry is still open, come on!" he said as he dragged Akane on board.   
  
Akane stood near the railing and looked down at the water, then stepped   
back.  
  
"I don't know about this Ranma." Ranma smiled and squeezed a little on her   
hand.  
  
"It's going to be alright, I'll protect you." Akane looked up at Ranma a   
little shocked. Ranma just continued smiling. The boat started. It gently rocked as   
the water slashed against its sides. Ranma and Akane stood near the end of the   
boat, watching the lights that glowed from the park.  
  
"Look Ranma..." Akane whispered as if not to break the moment. She pointed   
towards the sky. Flowers of various colors bursted in the sky. Another sharp   
whistle and another flower bursted. One after another, the fireworks shot up.  
  
"How beautiful..." Ranma said. Akane responded with a 'Mmm'. She looked   
over to Ranma and found him staring at her. She became lost in his gaze.  
  
"Ranma..." She said softly.  
  
"Akane..." He moved his hand to cup her face and gently stroked her face   
with his thumb, stopping over her lips, then continuing on. Slowly he leaned   
forward. Akane closed her eyes, as did Ranma. He stepped forward and moved his   
other hand around her waist. Their lips met, sending electricity through their   
bodies. Akane moved in, hanging her arms around his neck. Ranma lifted her chin a   
little and parted his lips, causing the flow of electricity to break. Akane slowly   
opened her eyes and blushed at their closeness. She leaned forward and rested her   
head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. Ranma wrapped his other arm around   
her waist and held her tightly.  
  
The wind whooshed around them, gently blowing their hairs around, causing   
them to mingle with one another. Together the two stood until the ride ended. When   
the ride had ended, a man came up and tapped on the two shoulders lightly, somewhat  
afraid to disturb them.  
  
"Excuse me, but the ride is over." Akane lifted her head and suddenly   
realized where she was. She pushed Ranma away a bit and hung her head, hiding her   
deep blush. Ranma gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." He said. "Come on Akane." He grabbed hold of Akane's   
hand as he passed her.  
  
---  
  
The two walked inside together, carefully shutting the door. Ranma followed   
Akane up the stairs. Akane stopped in front of her door.  
  
"Well... I think I'll go to sleep now." Ranma nodded. "Well...   
goodnight..." She turned and opened her door. Ranma quickly put his hands on her   
shoulders from behind, and rested his head near her neck.  
  
"Goodnight." He kissed her neck and let her go. Akane turned her head and   
blushed.  
  
"Night." She whispered, closing the door to her room. She hopped on her bed   
and spread her arms out. She sighed and crunched into a small ball. In her hands   
she held the small doll. She held it up in the air, above her eyes and looked at it  
for a moment before squeezing it tightly. She giggled a bit and held the doll   
towards her face. She gave the doll a small kiss before turning to her side,   
hugging the doll. Goodnight... She thought to herself as the weight of sleep   
became heavier by the moment.  
  
"Goodnight...Ranma..." she whispered, giving a slight smile before she shut  
her eyes. "Watashi no iinazuke..."  
  
  
*****************************************  
*****************************************  
Translations: (I'm a neophyte at Japanese -_- so please forgive me for errors)  
  
Yatta-(YA-Ta)- Yes, Used when something good is accomplished  
  
Watashi-(WA-ta-she) - I  
  
No -(NO)- Used like an apostrophe s ('s) Used for possession.  
  
Iinazuke - (EE-na-zoo-kay)- One's Fiancé(e)  
  
So, Watashi no iinasuke, would mean: My Fiancé  
  
*****************************************  
*****************************************  
  
Notes: Tra la la la... Ok I know, I'm being annoying by using the Japanese, but I   
just thought it would sound corny if I put English. Alas... Any who, like I said   
with my other story, I'm probably not going to get Chps for my other stories in a   
bit (brain-block)... This was kinda choppy, so maybe I'll fix it later, but not   
now...  
  
For those of you who have read 'Dance with Me' (I wrote it not to long ago), I'm   
not planning on continuing it, but someone has asked to continue it, so be on the   
look out for that---  
  
Well that's all for today--- Oh yeah, still looking for a good web hosting, so if   
you know one please e-mail me (Blaz1nangl@aol.com)   
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
